Fist of the North Star (Canon, The Universe)/Unbacked0
Summary of the Verse Fist of the North Star (Also known as Hokuto no Ken) is a martial arts manga that ran in Shonen Jump for several years. The series takes place after a nuclear apocalypse. The story follows Kenshiro on his journey across the wasteland, fighting against villains with the deadly martial art known as Hokuto Shinken which harms opponents by hitting their pressure points. Power of the Verse Fist of the North Star has a wide divide between the fodder and the main cast. The fodder are around Wall Level by comparing to people like Ein who can break a large rock. The weaker members of the main cast are Country Level by comparing to Jagi who survived a nuclear explosion which could be seen from space and Raoh who, after losing most of his life force and had been fatally wounded, blasted a chi beam which split apart the clouds. People who are stronger are Large Country Level by comparing to Raoh who 6.6 times stronger than Kenshiro was at the beginning of the series. Then there are Continent Level characters by comparing to Kenshiro after he became 6.6 times stronger than when he fought Raoh and the god tier characters and end of series Kenshiro and Kaioh who were both massively stronger then Kenshiro was when he fought Continent Level characters and become Multi-Continent Level when they are at full power. In terms of speed, the main cast are FTL to FTL+ by being comparable to Han who can punch so fast that his fists don't cast shadows and Garuda who states his attacks are faster than light with the strongest members of the cast being MFTL+ by scaling to Kasumi Kenshiro who managed to dodge Van der Kool's Tento Kōgai Shō technique where he punches one hundred quintillion times in a second. Fodder characters are Supersonic to Supersonic+ by creating afterimages with their attacks or being able to attack 1000 times in a second. In terms of Haxs, there are plenty such as Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Memory Manipulation and Existence Erasure. * Hokuto Shinken: Hokuto Shinken is an ancient martial art which requires the user to strike the opponent's pressure points to cause various effects from making them explode, healing them, erasing memories and even making someone walk backwards. * Nanto Seiken: Nanto Seiken is the opposite of Hokuto Shinken. While Hokuto Shinken kills someone by attacking them from the inside, Nanto Seiken destroys someone from the outside by using air pressure to cut up the opponent. * Star of Death: The Star of Death is an omen of death to all that see it. If someone sees a bright star next to the Big Dipper then they are destined to die soon, however, thanks to the power of characters they can change their fates or the fates of others so they don't die. Blogs * Fist of the North Star scaling Character Profiles 'Hokuto Shinken Practitioners' Kenshiro-0.png|link=Kenshiro (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Raoh.png|link=Raoh (Canon)/Unbacked0 Toki.png|link=Toki (Canon)/Unbacked0 Jagi.png|link=Jagi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ryuken.png|link=Ryuken (Canon)/Unbacked0 Koryu.png|link=Koryu (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Kasumi Kenshiro.png|link=Kasumi Kenshiro (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Nanto Rokusei Ken' Shin.png|link=Shin (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Rei.png|link=Rei (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Yuda.png|link=Yuda (Canon)/Unbacked0 Shū.png|link=Shū (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Souther.png|link=Souther (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yuria.png|link=Yuria (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Nanto Seiken Practitioners' Ōgai.png|link=Ōgai (Canon)/Unbacked0 Gyaran.png|link=Gyaran (Canon)/Unbacked0 Jugai.png|link=Jugai (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rofu.png|link=Rofu (Canon)/Unbacked0 Zan (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Zan (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Ryurou.png|link=Ryurou (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Nanto Goshasei' Fudo.png|link=Fudou (Canon)/Unbacked0 Juza.png|link=Juza (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rihaku.png|link=Rihaku (Canon)/Unbacked0 Shuren (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Shuren (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Huey (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Huey (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 'Gento Kō Ken Practitioners' Falco (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Falco (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Solia.png|link=Solia (Canon)/Unbacked0 Boltz (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Boltz (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Taiga (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Taiga (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Shoki (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Shoki (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Bronza.png|link=Bronza (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Hokuto Ryū Ken Practitioners' Kaioh.png|link=Kaioh (Canon)/Unbacked0 Hyoh.png|link=Hyoh (Canon)/Unbacked0 Han (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Han (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Liú Zōngwǔ.png|link=Liú Zōngwǔ (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Asuras' Kaiser (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Kaiser (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Alf.png|link=Alf (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Nameless Asura.png|link=Nameless Asura (Canon)/Unbacked0 Land of Asura.png|link=Land of Asura (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Hokuto Sonkaken Practitioners' Mang Kuangyun.png|link=Mang Kuangyun (Canon)/Unbacked0 Charles de Guise.png|link=Charles de Guise (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Hokuto Soka Ken Practitioners' Zhang Taiyan.png|link=Zhang Taiyan (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Kyokujuji Seiken Practitioners' Biao Baifeng.png|link=Biao Baifeng (Canon)/Unbacked0 Liu Feiyan.png|link=Liu Feiyan (Canon)/Unbacked0 Liu Feihe.png|link=Liu Feihe (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Seito Gekken Practitioners' Yasaka.png|link=Yasaka (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 'Godly Beings' The Taoist.png|link=The Taoist (Canon)/Unbacked0 Five-Clawed Dragon.png|link=The Five-Clawed Dragon (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Tento Seiin Ken Practitioners' Shamar (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Shamar (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Van der Kool.png|link=Van der Kool (Canon)/Unbacked0 Simeon (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Simeon Nagid (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Kenshiro's Allies' Shachi.png|link=Shachi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Bat (Adult).png|link=Bat (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Mamiya.png|link=Mamiya (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ein.png|link=Ein (Canon)/Unbacked0 Raiga and Fuga.png|link=Raiga and Fuga (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 'Raoh's Forces' Ryūga.png|link=Ryūga (Canon)/Unbacked0 Amiba.png|link=Amiba (Canon)/Unbacked0 Garuda (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Garuda (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Uighur.png|link=Uighur (Canon)/Unbacked0 Kokuoh.png|link=Kokuoh (Canon)/Unbacked0 Reina (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Reina (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Baran.png|link=Baran (Canon)/Unbacked0 Glen.png|link=Glen (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 'King's Forces' Joker (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Joker (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Heart (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Heart (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Club (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Club (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 'Outlaws' Zeed.png|link=Zeed (Canon)/Unbacked0 Colonel (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Colonel (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Kiba Daio.png|link=Kiba Daiō (Canon)/Unbacked0 Du Tianfeng.png|link=Du Tianfeng (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Genetically Engineered Humans' Devil Rebirth.png|link=Devil Rebirth (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rima.png|link=Rima (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Frieda.png|link=Frieda (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 'Kingdom of Sava' Asam.png|link=Asam (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Last Land' Sanga.png|link=Sanga (Canon)/Unbacked0 Seiji.png|link=Seiji (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 'Lost Paradise' Nadai.png|link=Nadai (Canon)/Unbacked0 Targa.png|link=Targa (Canon)/Unbacked0 Buggy.jpg|link=Buggy (Canon, Lost Paradise)/Unbacked0 Sphere City (Exterior).jpg|link=Sphere City (Canon)/Unbacked0 Category:Unbacked0